


It's a Filthy Habit

by dumbhotbitchknightgwaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbhotbitchknightgwaine/pseuds/dumbhotbitchknightgwaine
Summary: Merlin and Gwaine have been working together at the bar for a while now, but tonight, the sight of Gwaine clouded in the smoke of his cigarette is too much for either man to handle.*as part of the challenge by Merlin Sub Club to make literally anything horny, I was challenged to write cigarette-based porn, I do hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.**god I love a bit of smut
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin, Merlin/Gwaine, merwaine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	It's a Filthy Habit

**Author's Note:**

> TW: cigarette burns, rough sex

The Saturday night crowd at the bar were especially rowdy that evening as Merlin dodged yet another stumbling drunk to collect glasses. He sighed and wiped his brow before taking another glance at his watch. _1.30am_ With an audible groan, he continued on his way, washing down the recently vacated table before the gang of football hooligans plonked themselves down. Over the cacophony of music and drinking clinking, Gwaine let out a hearty laugh behind the bar. Unlike himself, Merlin’s new colleague was a complete night owl who seemed to thrive off the energy of the bar, always smiling and playing along as the punters flirted. Truth be told, Gwaine was the one saving grace of the late shift, as his outgoing nature always led to him convincing Merlin into a pint before they cleaned the place down for the night, and once, to Merlin’s chagrin, an hour and a half on the karaoke machine with a bottle of rum. The manager appeared beside Gwaine, giving him a thumbs-up before taking over the till. Merlin watched through the crowds as the young man leaned against the wall to roll a cigarette. It took him seconds to do it; filter gently place between his lips, tobacco sprinkled finely into the delicate paper and that swift slick of his slim tongue to seal it. Merlin caught himself as Gwaine caught him looking, giving a wink and cocking his head to join him, before slipping out into the cold winter air in nothing more than a t-shirt.

Merlin ducked behind the bar and popped the glasses down above the washer, ‘Do you mind if I take five before you go?’ the manager gave a quick nod, and Merlin grabbed his coat.

The air was brisk outside and Merlin could never understand how Gwaine could stand there in the dead of winter in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, happily puffing away without so much as the heater on. With a grumble, Merlin flicked on the orange heater and snuggled himself into a corner.

‘You got a light, Merlin?’

‘You ask me that every night and no, I do not.’

Gwaine smirked before retrieving a small box of matches from his pocket and sitting down, leaning his back against the far wall and propping one dirty combat boot next to Merlin. For a split second behind the spluttering match, Gwaine’s face became a shuddering dance of blaze and shadow before drifting back in a low exhale of thick fog, ‘Are you quitting or something?’ Merlin cocked his head in confusion, ‘Because, I’ve never seen you smoke and yet here you are every night freezing your arse off in the cold watching me. You can have one if you want.’

‘No, I don’t want one; they’re disgusting.’ in spite of himself, Merlin couldn’t take his eyes away from the smoke curling around the chiselled edge of Gwaine’s jaw, ‘It’s a filthy habit.’ he muttered.

'We all have our vices...even you, I bet.' Gwaine threw back his long hair from his face, running a hand through it before scooching closer, ‘You know, some people find smoking very attractive.’

Merlin raised a disapproving eyebrow, ‘Good for them. But, with the utmost respect, Gwaine, those punters are after anything that moves, I wouldn’t take it as a compliment.’

Mockingly offended, Gwaine’s jaw dropped, revealing for a second the slick pink tongue behind flawless sharp teeth, ‘How could you be so cruel. So, should I take your flirting as a compliment or are you secretly smashed too?’ he took another satisfying drag at Merlin’s dumbfounded reaction.

‘I...What, I… I don’t flirt with you, Gwaine.’

‘Then why do I keep catching you staring, blue eyes?’ Gwaine stroked the stubble of his chin as his gaze softly travelled down Merlin’s reserved pose, ‘Not that I’m complaining, you understand.’

‘I’ll put that out on you if you don’t shut up!’ Merlin was expecting a laugh but instead got a wide-eyed pause as Gwaine bit his bottom lip.

‘Alright.’

‘Alright, what?’

Gwaine licked his lips before taking one final drag, the tip glowing in molten embers, before placing the cigarette between Merlin’s fingers, ‘Not the face.’

The cigarette was nearly down to stub already but still burned hot against Merlin’s fingertips; he should have just thrown it in the ashtray, but the way Gwaine leaned in so eagerly, the way his pupils dilated to turn his eyes black with devilish curiosity, left Merlin with only one option. He slid towards Gwaine and with one hand pressing down the thin material of his shirt against firm abs, slowly pushed the burning cigarette through. Gwaine lurched ever so slightly at the sting of the cigarette going out against his bare skin, his breath shallow and lost for all control. With a flick, the stub left Merlin’s fingers to circle the singed hole in Gwaine’s shirt, for a moment knicking it with his nail just for the thrill of hearing Gwaine give a faint whimper.

Merlin bit his lip as he withdrew, ‘We should get back inside. Got an hour until closing.’

‘Oh no. That’s going to feel like an eternity now. But, I think getting you alone will be worth the wait.’

Before Merlin could question it, Gwaine jumped to his feet and threw himself back in the fray of drunkards. But he was right. That final hour of collecting glasses seemed to crawl by and every few moments Merlin would catch Gwaine eyeing him as he poured pints, somehow never spilling a drop despite his gaze being fixed on Merlin. At half two in the morning, the bouncer waved them goodbye as he guided the last patron out of the door and Merlin was left standing over the caddy of dirty glasses on the table facing the wall, unsure in the newfound silence what was going to happen. 

There was a scuffle behind him and he found Gwaine had jumped up onto the bar, his legs dangling off the end as he leaned forward on his elbows rolling a cigarette; that damn gaze still locked onto Merlin. The familiar scent of tobacco filtered through the air as Gwaine tossed aside the used match.

‘You can’t smoke in here.’

Gwaine took a long drag, ‘And whose gonna stop me, eh?’ he flicked the ask on the floor, a challenge in his voice. 

Merlin watched with intoxication Gwaine’s shirt tightening around his heavy breaths, the little scorch mark dancing against his midriff. He’d always found Gwaine attractive, that Irish charm, that dark hazelnut hair that grazed his broad shoulders, the easy way his hand found Merlin’s waist when moving past behind the cramped bar, but this...the intensity of Gwaine was staring at him stirred something. Before he knew was he was doing, Merlin had his hands pushing apart Gwaine’s legs, pressing his body teasingly between. He plucked the cigarette hanging from Gwaine now slack lips and took a bitter inhale to pour the smoke back over the bartender, clouding his handsome face in the thick smog, ‘I’m going to make you…’ he whispered, lips grazing the stubble on Gwaine’s jaw as he pushed the stub into his arm.

He flinched before his body rolled down against Merlin’s. His boots dropped to the floor as his hands dropped onto Merlin’s waist, the sweet sting of the burn still boring into his arm. Before he could lean into the kiss he’d been dying for ever since he started working at the bar, Merlin’s hand was at his neck, fingers wrapped tightly around and pushing up his chin as his thumb swept over Gwaine’s adam’s apple. 

‘Fuck.’ in the distraction, Gwaine hadn’t realised the trajectory of Merlin’s other hand, which suddenly found itself snaked through his zipper and around his pulsing cock, ‘Merlin...Jesus Christ.’

A hot moment later, and Merlin’s teeth were hungrily sinking into Gwaine’s bottom lip. Merlin pressed himself into Gwaine, their two raging erections urging the other on in the slow, heavy grind of their hips. Without warning, Merlin spun Gwaine around, palms flat on the bar before kicking his foot to part Gwaine’s legs.

‘Merlin...Merlin, we haven’t even put the shutters down...I...Oh god…’

Gwaine lost himself as Merlin roughly pulled down his trousers, the frantic crinkle of a condom opened with teeth and spat on the floor a delicious soundtrack to his growing lust. Merlin pressed himself against Gwaine, who arched back in the anticipation of his first thrust, ‘You want this, yeah?’ Merlin breathed, heady and desperate, as Gwaine nodded, his body pleading to be touched. With all the restraint he could manage, Merlin burrowed his face in Gwaines soft hair, the lingering smell of smoke filling up his senses, ‘Look, I… I can get a little rough. So, tell me if it’s too much.’

Gwaine arched his neck back, ‘Oh, Merlin...Be as rough as you fucking want.’

Merlin’s breath was replaced up the hard pull of hands in Gwaine hair. His fingers move around into Gwaine mouth, who dutifully sucked, as Merlin pushed inside him. The lube on the condom was enough to ease him in, but the raw rutting inside Gwaine, the sheer ravenous way Merlin kept hitting his prostate, as deep as he could go, burned it off quickly, but Gwaine couldn’t lie to himself that the rough tightness, the slight pain, wasn’t adding to the pleasure. In a moment of weakness, Gwaine went to stroke himself, only to find Merlin suddenly push his head down against the cold bar top, gaping like a fish in the shock, ‘Palms flat.’ Gwaine slowly complied, aching to be touched, ‘I’m finishing you, understand?’ he shuddered at the delicious control in Merlin’s voice.

Now arched at a right angle, Merlin was able to penetrate so deep it brought tears to Gwaine’s eyes. Merlin didn’t ease up as Gwaine whimpered his name, nails curling against the bar as his legs flattered, held up only by the quickening thrusts. Merlin’s fingers clawed around the skin of Gwaine’s hips, nails digging purple craters into him as he got closer and closer. 

‘Argh!’ Gwaine felt himself stretch as the pulse of Merlin’s orgasm spilt hot inside him. Gwaine pushed back with what strength he had left, milking Merlin for all he had before the man finally withdrew with and removed the condom.

Gwaine ran a hand through his hair as he turned around, expecting to see Merlin, panting and exhausted in front of him, but instead found the man already on his knees. He tugged down Gwaine’s trousers further and licked his lips. Merlin took a deep breath before letting Gwaine hit the back of his throat the first time. He could barely get his jaw around him, but the way Gwaine’s knees were shaking, all the ache was worth it. Feeling a hand in his hair Merlin flicked his eyes up, slowly sucking from the base to the tip before leaving Gwaine hanging in anticipation once more, ‘I said: Palms. Flat.’ with reluctance Gwaine complied and Merlin rewarded him with his hot tongue teasing the tip, wet with precum, ‘I don’t need your help to make you come for me.’ and with that he took Gwaine down again, swallowing the throbbing cock down his throat to Gwaine’s almost pained cried of ecstasy. He rocked on his heels, increasing the volatile motion sending the man above him into convulsions.

Gwaine could feel he was close; how couldn’t he be with a man as utterly gorgeous as Merlin greedily pumping his mouth around his cock, ‘Merlin, I’m going to come…’ but Merlin didn’t stop moving his mouth, ‘Merlin, seriously, I’m…’ he looked down to see Merlin staring up at him, eyes edging him on, ‘You want me to...Oh fuck Merlin!’ with a powerful thrust, Gwaine came harder than he thought possible, his body nearly giving out from the intensity. Below him, Merlin slowly released his cock, cum glistening on his lips and in the dark pallet of his open mouth. Gwaine reached for a pint glass for Merlin to spit into, but a smirk and a swallow later, Gwaine found he needn’t have bothered, Merlin, licked his lips before he caught Gwaine staring, ‘What?’

‘Now _that’s_ a filthy habit, Merlin.’

Getting to his feet, Merlin gave Gwaine one hard kiss before fingering the tobacco tin out of his pocket, placing a roll-up in his mouth and sauntering outside, ‘Don’t hear you complaining.’


End file.
